


Visual Contact

by thorinsbigdicko



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsbigdicko/pseuds/thorinsbigdicko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never look him in the eye. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Contact

**Author's Note:**

> why are there like -4 jonas fics this guy is great

_Jonas…_

The voice is beckoning him, barely above the threshold of hearing, but he doesn’t want to listen.

_Jonas…_

This voice has killed his friends. His cluster. Has taken everything from him.

_Jonas…_

He can’t really feel his body, but his mind is there. He doesn’t feel like movement is possible at all, but he knows that if he really wanted to, he could open his eyes. He doesn’t want to open his eyes.

_Don’t look him in the eyes! That’s how he got me!_

He hears whispers far away, they’re harsh and he wants them to stop. He wants to sleep. He wants to die.

_Wake him up. Now._

No. He thinks to struggle. Nothing happens. The world focuses to his senses. All but one. He still doesn’t open his eyes.

_Jonas…_

He can feel the presence there beside him. Waiting. It can wait longer. He isn’t going to open his eyes.

_Jonas…_

He never chose this. None of them did. It’s the way they were born, the why they were born.

_Jonas…_

The voice is incessant.

_Jonas…_

Oh, it’s over now, anyways. Angel knew that. Maybe she was the smart one, putting a bullet through her skull before he could take her. He was never strong enough for that. Ironically, some part of him still wants to live. He knows that’s not gonna happen.

_“Haven’t you heard, kid? Being a sensate makes you an endangered species.”_

_“Haven’t you heard? We’re an endangered species.”_

_“We’re already dead.”_

_“I can’t do it. Not if you’re here.”_

Jonas opens his eyes.


End file.
